All the Tension, Wait for the Call
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Alternate scene to chapter 7 of the AMAZING "Addictions" by Athazagoraphobiac when Damon helps Elena decorate her room. :Lemon:


All the Tension, Wait for the Call

_From the hidden track in "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit_

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Rating:** M –Lemon! :D

**Summary:** One-Shot: Alternate scene to chapter 7 of the AMAZING "Addictions" by Athazagoraphobiac when Damon helps Elena decorate her room. :Lemon:

**Disclaimer:** I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D

…you laugh like I'm kidding…

**A/N:** GO READ THAT EFFING STORY! OMG it is SOOOOOO AMAZINGLY AWESOME! …ahem. Sorry. I just REALLY love that story. The first story I read by her was "Captive" and DAYUM! I am so obsessed with that story, too! Lol Thank you for letting me write this, Athazagoraphobiac! Sorry if it turns out sucky! xD

But seriously, people, even if this one-shot totally blows, the actual fic is AMAZING! …So read it. Now.

"…_And then our lips connected._

_This kiss was not like the last kiss where I was confused and unexpecting._

_If this were a movie, fireworks would have exploded over our heads and rained sparkling colors around us._

_His lips were firm yet soft and felt completely right against my own._

_He leaned back slightly, then forward to kiss me again. He repeated the motion several times, each time sending chills up my spine._

_Both of our hands continued to rest in our laps, but I could feel mine shaking and twitching, aching to reach up into his hair._

_Finally, Damon pulled away and I instantly missed the contact._

_I let my heavy lids flutter open and was met with his smile._

_I couldn't help but return it._

_"So, let's go decorate your room?" he questioned._

_I nodded, finally releasing the breath I had been holding. "Yeah, let's."_

_We both stood and I automatically turned back toward the curtains._

_Yes, I was definitely making progress."_

Damon and I were able to carry all of the things I'd picked out for my temporary (or permanent) room. When we entered the bland room, he set the stuff on my bed.

"I take it you like the color blue?" He teased.

I smiled and walked over to the bed. I immediately picked up the blue lamp that had purple polka dots on it. I thought it was cute. I walked over and sat it down on the white desk that was bolted to the floor. I stepped back, examined my work and nodded, pleased that even just a little change in the room already made me feel better.

I turned and Damon, who was apparently watching my expression, started going through the things we picked out, grinning. I walked over to him and grabbed the painting of the moon over the sea and frowned.

"How am I supposed to put this up without any nails or anything?"

Damon thought for a moment before heading towards the door. "I'll be right back."

The fleeting thought of grabbing onto him for dear life and screaming, "No! Don't you dare fucking leave me again!" didn't surprise me, but slightly irked me. Since when did I get so clingy of _anyone? _Then again, Damon wasn't exactly just anyone anymore.

He entered the room again, interrupting my babbling thoughts.

"Where do you want it?"

I pointed next to the door. "There."

Silently, Damon put the nail against the wall and hammered it in before turning to me, taking the painting and putting it up. He turned and smiled. "Good enough?"

"Definitely."

After about 10 minutes, we were pretty well done. The only thing left was the light blue rug I wanted to put in front of my bed so that every time I woke up in the morning, I wouldn't immediately be stepping on cold, hard (white) floor.

I bent down and positioned the rug just right before running my fingers across it lightly, smiling. It was very soft. I stood back up and turned. Damon was watching me with an expression I couldn't quite understand. It wasn't quite pity or sympathy, nor was it mocking that I was so happy about something so small and seemingly simple.

It was almost like he seemed happy that I was happy – and that he was here to feel it with me.

I smiled at him slightly. "Do you like it?"

"Very much so," he replied.

After a minute of silence, Damon strode over to me and embraced me. I gasped, not expecting it.

"Sorry," He chuckled, but still kept his arms around me. "I'm just glad you're…" He trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend me.

"Making progress?"

He pulled back. "Exactly."

I'm not sure what came over me – whether it was the fact that I believed Damon really cared about me, or that I had been locked up – physically and mentally – for so long, but I immediately pulled him into another hug, relishing in the warmth of another human being.

I knew I wasn't ready to put down the walls I'd spent so long building up, but certain part of me knew that if – or when, I did, Damon would more than likely be the first one to see it. I smiled at the thought.

"Damon?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…kiss me again?"

He was silent for a moment, and only when I pulled away (afraid he'd changed his mind about me, or worse – that he'd never really cared to begin with, I was just another junkie with a "fucked up life.") that I realized he was smiling.

Without saying a word, he pressed his lips to mine. I embraced all of the feelings that washed over me, even some of the warning bells that I shouldn't let him get so close, but the stronger ones – such as trust, hope and even desire washed those other feelings out.

Damon deepened the kiss and I parted my lips willingly. I felt his tongue against mine and I pressed my body even closer to his, and finally let my hands take on a mind of their own, running them through his dark hair, down the back of his neck and onto his shoulders.

This was a lot different than with my boyfriend-turned-drug dealer. Sex with him was all about _him_. I never cared enough about anything remotely close to love (or even lust) to worry about actually getting pleasure from it. It was just something to do in order to get on with my life. (If that's what you'd call it.) Simply stated – it was just _fucking_. It wasn't "making love" or anything even close to it.

Suddenly I was being laid gently on top of my new aqua comforter. Damon was still kissing me, his hands sliding down my body. I shivered.

"Damon," I whispered and he stopped. "What if someone sees?" I glanced at the camera.

He slowly stood, almost as if he didn't want to leave our embrace. The thought made me heart jump.

"Hold on," He said, his voice low.

I watched his back as he walked out of my room. I frowned slightly as my body lost the heat from his body. After a minute he walked back into the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"I turned off the camera and left a note to Jenna that I wanted to be with you alone for a moment."  
I smiled, but it fell when I realized he wasn't coming near me again. "What?" I instantly freaked. I did something wrong. He didn't really want me. Hell, maybe I even hallucinated this whole thing!

"I don't want to take advantage of this."

I frowned. "What?"

"You are vulnerable right now," He stated. "I don't want you to think that I'm just having fun with you."

"You aren't," I said sternly, walking the short distance over to him. "I…_know_ what I want, Damon." My body screamed for me not to say it, my mind screamed not to feel it, but I ignored the both of them. "I trust you…" Wow, the words actually almost hurt to say, but I meant it with every fiber of my being.

Something flashed in his blue eyes and he was suddenly against me, his fingers in my hair, his lips on my skin, his body pressed against mine. I willingly let him lead me to my newly decorated bed and lay down on it, already feeling the warmth between my legs.

I slid my hands underneath his black shirt and ran my fingertips over his chest and stomach and he shivered before pulling it over his head. I licked my lips and kissed him again, my tongue yearning to taste him. I heard him fumbling with his belt before letting his jeans slide off of his body and he took off his shoes.

I gasped when I realized he wasn't wearing anything under his pants and I could have sworn I saw a cocky smirk spread across his lips. Laughing breathlessly, I pulled his face to mine again. He slid my white sweatpants down my legs and ran his hands back up my thighs and over my stomach. He pulled away long enough to pull my white tank top over my head and toss it on the floor- I mean, blue rug.

I hadn't worn a bra since I'd gotten here, which I suppose now is a good thing. Damon put his hands over my breasts and squeezed them gently before pressing his lips to my neck, then planted wet kisses down my shoulder and collarbone before he finally pulled one of my erect nipples into his mouth, massaging his soft tongue over it, and then suckling it.

He moved his mouth to the other breast, but instead lightly bit down on it, making my back arch, giving him more access. He ran his tongue over it, contrasting greatly with the bite, but making the pleasure much more dramatic.

Moaning, I moved my fingers into his silky dark hair and pulled him closer. He raised his head and kissed me on the lips again, this time without tongue. He slithered down my body until he was able to pull down my white panties, tossing those aside, too. He kissed the inside of my thigh, then closer and closer…

"What are you doing?" I sat up quickly.

Damon gave me a confused look.

"Why were you going to do that?"

Slowly, he smiled, apparently now realizing I'd never had anyone do this to me before.

"To pleasure you, of course," He practically purred.

"Damon…" I bit my lip.

"It's okay, Elena," He kissed my skin again. "I will make this good for you, but only if you let me."

Silently, I nodded, laying back down, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Relax…" He whispered.

I felt his tongue on me and gasped. He licked up and down my lower lips before finally putting his mouth on the little bundle of nerves. He lightly sucked, making me moan and arch my hips up, and I suddenly felt him bite down lightly on it. I gasped and I felt him smirk against me.

Apparently he was a biter –not that I was complaining any.

With a few more tantalizing licks, he had my body clenching, my thighs locking around his head. I felt his tongue run down until he actually thrust his tongue inside of me! I felt my juices flooding out of me and I moaned, my fingers tangling in his hair, my nails digging into him.

"Damon!" I cried feeling myself come undone.

Now, don't get me wrong, my ex was a selfish lover, but that didn't mean I didn't have an orgasm every now and then, and I had given myself a few, but this was so much different. My body felt as though it was on fire, my legs were trembling and my juices were spilling out of me as Damon pleasured me with his lips and tongue.

When I finally came down from the high, I looked into Damon's blue eyes, seemingly darker with lust. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. We lay kissing until I felt him shifting above me. I shivered in anticipation.

Damon paused for a moment before gently lifting my hips, pulling the aqua comforter from underneath us, then pulled it over our bodies. I smiled at him and he kissed me again.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes."

He shifted again, and I felt his hardness against my entrance. I reflexively arched my hips up, craving him. He slowly slid into me and my eyes widened at his size. He waited as my body relaxed, fully accepting him. I moaned at how inside of me he was – how completely he filled me.

Bracing himself on extended arms, he slowly began thrusting in and out of me. His slow pace increased gradually and our gasps and moans filled the room.

"Elena…" He moaned.

I began moving my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, making him moan even more. His moans got louder and his thrusts got needier as I began kissing his neck, shoulders –any part of him I could get my lips on. I felt myself coming again and I dug my nails into his back.

"Oh, Damon, please…" I mewled and his lips met mine.

He slid his hand between our bodies until he reached my throbbing clit. He began shakily massaging it in small circles as he quickened his pace dramatically.

"Yes, Damon, yes!" I cried out.

"Elena!" I groaned as my inner walls squeezed his cock and I climaxed, screaming his name and he followed, spilling himself deep inside of me.

We collapsed together, breathing heavily.

He rolled us over so I could lay my head on his chest.

"I love you, Elena," He said softly.

"Love you, too." And I meant it.

I knew I loved him. And it wasn't a shallow love like what I had for my junkie friends, it was pure – possibly the only pure thing about me now. Hopefully, with Damon and Jenna and Bonnie's help, I could fix that.

** THE END!**

_A/N: Okay, it may not have gone as good as planned but go read the effing story. Now! :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
